Dragon Heart
by LizieVamp
Summary: Hermione's been alone for a long time, will her love come back to her, will she be healed? One Shot HermioneCharlie.


/Dragon heart/

**/Hello there, it's me Lizie. Since some people liked that random one shot I wrote about Hermione and Fred the other day, I decided to write another one. This one's about Hermione and Charlie. Hope you enjoy and who knows maybe I'll decide to write a new story every few days. At least it'll be something to do! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter and the same goes for all my stories about it./**

Hermione sat by the lake. It was so cold here in Romania at this time of year but Hermione still enjoyed going out at dawn to paint the lake and it's surroundings. As she watched the frozen water in the lake seemed to glow red, orange and yellow as the sun rose. It was so beautiful. Hermione finished up the painting and smiled. She'd never be a fantastic artist but it sure took the pain away when she was caught up in creating her paintings.

She got up slowly and stretched. She'd been here for several hours and it was time to make breakfast. She spared one last moment to watch the lake glow with the sun's light, before the clouds covered the sun. Snow started to fall heavily to earth and Hermione quickly ran inside. The weather forecast had been saying to expect a particularly horrible snowstorm and luckily Hermione had received a new shipment of supplies last week. She was prepared.

She walked in the back door and smiled at the heat. Her warming charms had improved immensely out of necessity but her breath caught when she heard a frantic knocking at the door. She shrugged her coat off and hurried to the front door, wand in hand. She didn't know who would be out in this weather but then, who would be in this part of the country anyway, but if it was an innocent muggle she could simply make up an excuse. If it wasn't a muggle, well she would just hope it wasn't a death eater or something.

As she unlocked the door all sorts of possibilities ran through her mind. Alost truck driver caught in the storm, a herd of left over death eaters who weren't killed after Voldemort's death ready to rape and kill her, ministry of magic officials out looking for her, a bunch of unicorns. And although she dismissed the last one the others were an all too real possibility. She opened the door wand in hand and found herself looking into the eyes of Ronald Weasley. And then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, more than a bit confused, she was on her couch and a red haired man was looking down at her. His face was swimming everywhere and so she reached up and touched it. It wasn't Ron, he was dead; as was Harry. Bad memories re-surfaced. And then she realised. 'Charlie.' She whispered and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and she lost herself in the feeling.

And then she realised. It WAS Charlie Weasley, not some hallucination. He was here, he was alive and she wasn't alone. Some remnant of her horrible past was still there. Still living and she almost blacked out again. If Charlie was alive, maybe the twins were, maybe Ginny was. She pulled away and looked up at him. Her one true love. He smiled down at her but tears were running down his eyes. She wiped them away. 'Ithought you were dead.' She whispered, in a bit of a daze. He managed the famous Weasley smile, 'Guess not, Merry Christmas Hermione!' She frowned, 'Is it really Christmas?' she asked. In response he leaned in and kissed her.

'The twins, Ginny, Mum, they're all alive Hermione. We couldn't understand why you didn't come back to us. You're family Hermione, you were like a sister to all of us.' Hermione stiffened, 'A sister, is that what you thought of me?' She asked stiffly. His face seemed to soften. 'No Hermione, you… you were my love. The sun seemed to shine from your eyes and I loved you like no one else… I still do.' He watched her anxiously and she reached up and kissed his forehead.

'I know.' She said back. And then she was lost in a sea of love and he kissed her and for a time, all thought of hate and war and death were pushed out of her mind. She knew that at last after seven longs years, she was healed. She laughed against Charlie's lips, 'My dragon heart!' She teased him before giving in and kissing him back.

**/Awww. Well hope you enjoyed it. That was most defiantly a one shot and a short one but I don't care so neither should you/**


End file.
